User talk:DrAssassin
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Ultra avatar Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley I'm guessing this place serves the same as UDBW? For normal and fan fiction. 21:16, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: YOU! Hi, Gotek. I expected everyone on the wiki to hate me, and I don't expect you to forgive me; I only want for you to please hear me out, ok? Well, about a month back, when Avatar Wiki was aggressively hating this wiki, a user called First Avatar asked IBK and me to go on Avatar Wiki's IRC to talk. He gave us two options. 1: Report Jeenking to Wikia and get him blocked, and 2: Stay on the wiki, and then HE would report him, plus the two of us since we knew he was underaged to have an account on Wikia (you must be twelve; he's nine). We couldn't stop him, and we weren't going to get blocked to save an already failing wiki. Well, Jeenking forgot his password around the same time, and I was able to easily block him. Honestly, if that thing hadn't come up, I still would contribute here. I am very sorry. Oh, and as for Blalafoon, I'll explain why he was blocked (and, Jeenking did agree with me on this one). Well, his edits weren't great, to put it mildly. He was spelling names wrong and the pages he created were just really bad. So, I gave him a polite warning (you can see it on his talk page). Well, he freaked out on me and threatened to create another account to evade it and, since he kneew Jeenking's password, undo his block. He also stated that he was 11 years, thus violating another policy of not only this wiki, but Wikia itself. Therefore, I had no choice, and, like I said, I don't expect you to forgive me, but if you've read this far, thanks for listening.MRtG The Evil Within 17:51, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Retrieved from "http://bestavatar.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gotek"